1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to optical receivers and has been developed with particular attention paid to its possible application to micro-architectures of optical receivers used in networks that exploit optical interconnections for connection between Intellectual Property (IP) cores.
2. Description of the Related Art
The techniques for producing optical transmitters and receivers form the subject of an extensive scientific and technical literature, also of a patent type.